filthy_frankfandomcom-20200223-history
Fake Frank
Fake Frank is a major villain within the Frankuverse. He has been acting as Frank for many months, creating videos in place of the real Frank on the show. Appearance Fake Frank looks almost identical to the real Frank. However unlike the real Frank, he prefers to wear Spider-Man sunglasses instead of regular glasses. Later on he begins to wear an aviator hat to hide his large afro. After he misplaces his sunglasses, he switches to wearing goggles for a bit. While his eyes are normally hidden, they were removed in "WHITE PEOPLE CLUB" for a brief moment. History At the end of "TOILET SRIRACHA SHRIMP", a man that resembles Frank walks in to greet Pink Guy and Red Dick. Pink Guy immediately realizes that this is an imposter, and calling him out on it. After this, the fake has made several videos in place of Frank. The conflict emerges once again in "I HATE VEGANS". At the very end of the episode, the conversation between Veggie Cunt and the fake reveals another conflict. The fake states "There will be a war". In the video "HUMAN CAKE", he married Max. In CHIN CHINS RETURN the real Frank claims that Chin Chin sent him to pose as the real Frank Differences between the Franks Despite Fake Frank bearing an uncanny resemblance and voice to the Real Frank, don't be fooled. The Fake Frank is always seen wearing a pair of Spider-Man shades or Goggles in contrast to the Real Frank's black rimmed glasses. He is also seen wearing an aviator cap (though in earlier videos, he barely wore it). There are more subtle lore-based differences between the Franks, however. While the real Frank attests that he is a "mortal with a few extra chromosomes" in ADAM SANDLER CONSPIRACY THEORY, the Fake Frank mentions in It's Just a Prank Bro that he is in-fact "immortal" - thus not only displaying a power disparity between the Franks but also telling us that Fake Frank may possibly be a god-like, chromic entity beyond our comprehension. Fake Frank also shows several behavioral differences to the actual Frank. Fake Frank is in the presence of other human beings more than the real Frank; as evidenced by how many of his videos are collaborations with the Shrimpson Boys and his interactions with humans such as Wheelz. In contrast, Fake Frank is seldom shown in the presence of Lycras - which is unusual considering the amount of times the Real Frank would interact with them. Fake Frank also displays an extreme hatred for animals, evidenced by Fake Frank's early wave of "animal-abuse" videos such as ILLEGAL CRAWFISH RACING OLYMPICS and RAT CHEF. Fake Frank has contracted 26 venereal diseases in 2015 Speculation It is believed that the unusual behavior of Fake Frank may be because Fake Frank serves as a "chromic conduit" for Chin-Chin. In a similar vein to the Chromosome Kid, it is possible that the Fake Frank is actually being used by Chin-Chin to harvest chromosomes on an unprecedented scale. However, unlike Chromosome Kid, this chromosome generation is amplified through committing acts of sheer, concentrated retardation. This "chromosome harvesting" theory could possibly explain why Chin-Chin no longer requires sacrifices to live and why there has been no "CHIN-CHIN SACRIFICE 2016", as he is able to collect the chromosomes he needs using his own henchmen. Fake Frank's association with Chin-Chin is hinted in various videos throughout the newer arcs. In PIMP MY WHEELCHAIR, Fake Frank tells Wheelz that he can get "Chin-Chin's Henchmen" to make him a new wheelchair. Not only does this imply that Fake Frank is under Chin-Chin's command as he has access to his assets, though that Fake Frank has an incredibly high level of power with Chin-Chin and possibly within the United Realms. This may possibly explain why Fake Frank appears in so-many videos in the same style as VOMIT CAKE and DEADLY TWISTER - as these may potentially generate a lot of chromosomes. This may also explain the period where Fake Frank would release videos relating to animal-abuse; which may not have generated as many chromosomes which gives a possible explanation for why this style of video was discontinued. The increased interaction with humans by the Fake Frank can be explained simply due to the fact that humans are highly-potent chromosome generators, examples of such being Frank himself and Chromosome Kid. Likewise, the lack of interaction with Lycras is also explained by how Lycras naturally require chromosomes to survive - hence why many gather around the real Frank and why Pink Guy himself states that he "needs memes to survive." As Lycras would absorb chromosomes in the presence of the Fake Frank, he rarely interacts with them in order to prevent said chromosomes from being lost. This conclusion could imply that the Fake Frank cannot generate chromosomes naturally and therefore isn't human; which would explain why Lycras such as Pink Guy and Veggie Cunt are able to sense that he is not the real frank. It is later revealed that Chin Chin has put him the the place of the real Frank in CHIN CHINS RETURN Meme Status Fake Frank has become well known for his use of a green screen which he included as a downloadable package for people to use. This package included things like "It's time to stop" and "It's just a prank bro". This is used on many videos on the website YouTube. Trivia * It should be noted that, in I HATE VEGANS, Fake Frank claimed he wouldn't eat vegetables, while, in PINK GUY COOKS STIR FRY AND RAPS, the real Frank showed enthusiasm over Pink Guy's stir fry. * Fake Frank seems to have a thing for boy pussy, given his affectionate mention of the bodily part in POKEMON GO IS THE END OF HUMANITY. This might also be part of the reason he married Max, alongside his "trap attire". Category:Characters Category:Villains